This specification generally relates to providing integrated load balancing within a computer system.
Load balancing is the act of splitting network traffic between a set of different destinations in order to distribute the overall workload among multiple different devices and/or processes. In some cases, load balancing may be performed by a dedicated computing device that receives traffic from a network, and sends a portion of the traffic over the network to each of two or more servers. The load balancing may be performed such that each of the two or more servers receives roughly the same amount of network traffic.